


Postcards and letters

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written in 2007 and follows on from Cross Words and Puzzles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards and letters

****

The note was on Hutch’s desk.

“Dear Hutch.  Sorry to just go off like this but I need a break and Joe is helping me to treat mom to a real vacation.  Please go by my place and water my plants. Thanks for being my friend. Starsk”

 

He turned it over.  The card was a photo that Starsky had taken one day up at the Captain’s lakeside cabin. Hutch tapped the picture with his finger and smiled at the memory of their last “vacation”.

***********************************************

 

The next card came a couple of days later; a photo of BrooklynBridge.

 

“Hi Hutch. Not much changes huh?  We leave tomorrow. Mom still doesn’t know where I’m taking her. Starsk.”

*************************************************

 

 

Hutch came home from the court where he’d spent all day waiting to give evidence against Gunther.  He picked up his mail.  The next card was waiting from him.  He looked at the pictures.  “Greetings from Swinging London” was written in big red letters, the photos were of a couple of people dressed like something off the Sergeant Pepper album; the Tower of London and an old man in fancy dress, the caption said he was ‘a Beefeater’ (Hutch couldn’t quite get that one); Big Ben and Buckingham Palace.  There was an inked ‘x’  on one of the palace windows and a line to the edge of the card Hutch could just make out his friend’s scrawl.  ‘Not my room, but I can wish!’

He turned the card over.

 

“Dear Hutch.  This place is weird. “Swinging London” but you can’t get a burrito anywhere! But we found Lee Ho Fook’s – not a werewolf in sight.

Starsk”

                                                

*********************************************************

 

 

Hutch threw the rest of the mail on the counter in the kitchen and went straight to the postcard he had been waiting for.

 

‘The QE2 sailing from Southampton’

“Hi Hutch.  So far no bombs!  Mom is happy – there’s a hairdresser shop! There are plenty of restaurants to keep me happy too. 4 pools and the thing is 963feet long – so I guess I can keep fit.  Next stop Lisbon.  Starsk.”

 

When Hutch got to work there was another card pinned to the notice-board.

The photo showed a group of young women around one of the QE2’s pools.

“Hi all.  So glad you lot ain’t here!  Starsky!”

 

 

*****************************************************************

 

Hutch was beginning to count the days.  He had no idea how long it would take a ship like the QE2 to get from England to Lisbon.  He hauled out an old atlas, but that wasn’t much help.  He reckoned the ship was pretty fast. Then he found the envelope in the mailbox.

He opened it and took out a few photos of a state room; in one of them Lily was seated proudly on the bed smiling warmly at the camera.  Another photo showed a second state room; less luxurious but still pretty good.  He reckoned that Starsky may have blown some of his savings and he wondered how much Durniak had contributed. He unfolded the sheet of paper that fell out of the envelope.

 

“Dear Hutch.

 

I thought you’d like to see the way we are traveling!  I got the photos developed on board – well actually the guy let me into the dark room, and I did them myself.

The Bay of Biscay was H-E-L-L!  This ship has the best stabilizers and everything but it seemed like it was rolling around like a cork in the storm.  I was so sick I thought momma was going to try to marry me off to the ship’s doctor – no danger, it’s a man…but the nurse is pretty!

I don’t know if it was a migraine or sea-sickness or the damn pills that I’m still having to take or what but I was green and throwing up and stayed in bed for about twenty-four hours.  Hey it was worth it. We came along the coast in the evening and we could see all the lights and all.  So then we came up the river to Lisbon.  You worry about the way I drive!  Buddy, DO NOT EVER VISIT LISBON!  We took a bus trip and there are these streets that are a bit like Frisco except these go down to one big street in the middle and then back up again – and the bus driver did not stop, neither did the cars on the street at the bottom!

This place is so full of history and it’s only the first stop!

Mom has made friends with a woman from North London; yes she’s Jewish and pray for me buddy, she has a daughter!  I made mom promise not to do any yenta-ing; but hell, she’s a normal healthy Jewish mom with a son who’s still single; and she’s on a cruise ship. She’s beginning to panic – ha ha!

Tomorrow we set off for the next port of call.  But I want it to be a surprise when you get the card.

Don’t forget to take care of my pot plants.  Don’t worry if any leaves drop of them – don’t throw them away.  Give the fern a lot of water.

 

Starsk”

 

****************************************

 

The next card took Hutch by surprise.  Again, it was a multi-photo collage.  One picture showed a British phone booth and a British-style policeman; another showed apes on a rock with palm trees and cacti; another looked like a British street.

 

“Hi, from Gibraltar.  This place is schizophrenic. It’s very British; but it is really stuck to Spain.  They all say they don’t want to be Spanish (but guess where they get the electricity etc!)  Imagine a small Mexican border town that pretends to be Canadian and you’ve got it. I hate this place. Mom thinks it’s “cute”.  Starsk.”

 

***************************************

 

“Dear Hutch.

I have time to write a letter again because we are on the way to Italy.

Mom has really made friends with this English woman.  She’s nice; her name is Rachel and she sounds more like my grandmother although she was born in England.  Her family came from a village near where the mom’s family came from so momma is full of “what a coincidence” and “we have so much in common”. 

Actually this woman is a widow too (can’t you just hear my mom?) and she is here because her daughter treated her.  Apparently the daughter is joining us later.  Her husband had a big business and the lady is RICH. Help! 

 

…two days later….

 

We get to Livorno tomorrow; that is the port for Florence and Pisa.”

 

Hutch picked up the accompanying photos. They showed Lily smiling happily at the camera and one of her with her son (Hutch wondered who took that one).  Starsky had his arm around his mom’s waist and for the first time in a long time Hutch saw that his eyes were smiling too; and one of Starsky looking longingly at a Ferrari in a showroom.

 

“….later….

 

Wow!  I don’t know where to start.  We spent a day in Florence.  Most of the time I went around this big art museum – you would love it Hutch; one day when we’ve robbed a few banks in South America I’ll bring you here!  The card is of Venus coming out of her shell. I nearly sent you a picture of the statue of David – mom says I’m better looking!

Then the next day we went to Pisa.  I went up the tower.  Rub your eyes, buddy, you read right!  I went up there and then I made the mistake of looking down!  The worse isn’t being up there it’s when you are down on the ground looking up – seems like it’s going to fall on your head any minute.  Next stop Pompeii!

 

I’m beginning to miss having a good laugh with you.

Dave”

 

***************************************

Another hand-mounted photo:

 

“And to think I spent a week photographing the volcanoes in Hawaii!  You have to see this place to believe it - I thought they had dummies for the effect but they are the remains of people who got buried alive in the ash.  The picture _is_ what you think it is!”

He turned it over and saw an erotic wall painting.

 

***************************************

 

 

 

On the way home from work, Hutch bought a bulletin board which he tacked up in the kitchen; he pinned the cards and photos to it.

He opted for a few beers at The Pits instead of dinner.  It was getting to be a bad habit but with Starsky away he was beginning to feel like a car with three wheels. Huggy kept an eye on him and on more than one occasion had refused to serve him another drink.

There was a postcard on the mirror behind the bar.  Hutch recognized the crazy leaning tower.

“I see you got a card from Starsky.”

“Yea.  Sounds like he’s having a good time.”

“Yea.”  Hutch drained his glass and leaned on the bar.  “Sometimes I think he might not come back.”

“He’ll be back.”

“I don’t know Hug.  He had such a bad time maybe he should get right away from all this and never come back.  Damn it! I sometimes wish I could just drive back to Duluth and pretend it had never happened too.”

“I don’t see Starsky going to Duluth to forget.”  Huggy grinned and lit a cigarette.  Hutch reached out and took it and drew long letting the smoke fill his lungs.  He spluttered and gave the cigarette back to Huggy.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I did; I guess I’ve forgotten how.”

“Don’t remember, Hutch.”

 

***********************************************

 

‘Athens: the Acropolis at night’

 

“Dear Hutch.

I always thought that this was a huge building, but the Chandler Pavilion is bigger I swear.

Mom has learned that Rachel’s daughter is a GP; don’t know what it means but her mom is proud of her.  I’ve heard of a J.A.P (even met a few of them!) –  maybe it’s something like that in Britain.

Next stop Crete.  Hey I found this book about all these old places.  You ever heard of the Minotaur?

Be good, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do….leaves you plenty of options!

Starsk.”

 

 

The next card arrived two days later. It showed a drawing of ancient Greek athletes vaulting over a bull’s horns.

 

“And I thought football was risky!  We went into this maze but I we didn’t get lost.  Momma found out what a GP is.  Send out the SWAT team buddy – it’s a kind of doctor!”

 

************************************************

 

 

 

Huggy received his envelope the same day. He got a series of photos of Starsky and his mom posing in front of monuments and ruins and statues.  There was a letter too.

 

“Dear Huggy.

 

I felt really bad about just going off without really telling Hutch what I was doing.  I know how he is and he’s probably drinking too much and convincing himself that I won’t be back.  I _will_ be back, Hug.  I can’t keep running from the bad memories forever.  You know there’s an old saying – ‘Absence makes the heart get fonder’.  It’s true.  I really miss Hutch and I realize just how much I need him in my life.

I didn’t tell him, but the last time I went back to NY the chief in dad’s old precinct offered me a job; Lieutenant and eventually taking over from him as Captain.  I nearly said ‘yes’ but in the end I couldn’t imagine being a cop without Hutch.  I tease him, but he is damn good cop.  He came from a long way; it was easier for me, I guess.

I guess what I’m trying to say is that you and I go back a long time (even if we weren’t really friends at High School) and I guess I’m asking you to keep an eye on Hutch for me.

I get worried about him.  I’m supposed to be the tough guy and I know I broke down – but sometimes I think he comes closer to that line.  I mean with me it was a one-off thing; but Hutch…I don’t know how to say it; I guess he’s kind of fragile.  He’s taken emotional knocks and I’ve taken physical ones.  Yes I know there was Terri and my dad and all, but I cry out loud when it hurts – he doesn’t.  I told Friedman that Hutch is a repressed WASP at heart and I guess I wasn’t really kidding. 

I’m worried about him Huggy.  Don’t let him start doing something dumb like getting too drunk to work.  Look after him for me.

All the best

 

Dave”

 

****************************************************

A postcard of the ship sailing past an unidentified coastline.  Dobey turned it over thoughtfully.

 

“Dear Captain.

I’m worried about Hutch. Huggy says he’s going to the bar most nights.  Is he turning up for work every day on time?  I know he is chronically late for most things – but you know what I mean.  I just don’t want to get back and find my partner has been busted back to uniform.

The sky is blue; the sea is blue and I’m getting a great tan (on the bits of my body that don’t usually get a chance).  Cruising is great; you should treat Edith next time you guys have a big anniversary.

Starsky”

 

********************************************************

 

‘The Great Pyramid of Giza and the Sphinx’

 

“Hey Hutch I got to ride on a camel.  I take back anything I ever said about your car; after a camel it would be like riding in a limousine.  The pyramid isn’t as big as I expected and the sphinx lost its nose!  This place is kind of depressing though; there are beggars everywhere.

Mom made some remark about ‘no wonder our people crossed the desert to get out of here’ and Rachel cracked up!

Next stop is mom’s big surprise…I hid the itinerary and I talked Rachel into not saying anything.  She’d make a good undercover agent – she managed to always find a way of making sure mom doesn’t hear the announcements.”

 

 

*********************************************************

 

There was no photo on the card; just the Israeli flag.

 

“Oh God Hutch I thought you and I could handle everything.  But this is too much.”

 

***********************************************************

 

“Dear Hutch

I feel better today so I thought I’d better write and reassure you that I haven’t had a relapse.

 

Mom couldn’t believe it when the ship put in at Jaffa. I think she kissed me about a million times and called me her darling and sweetheart and what good son I am; I think I blushed – but it could have been her lipstick all over my mug.

 

Yesterday we visited Yad Vashem.  It is indescribable.  The walls are covered with photos of people – little kids; old folks; people our age – all dead.  We looked at some of the names and we found Starsky and mom told me that one of dad’s uncles didn’t leave with the others. The names were dad’s cousins and their kids – some of them were my age.  Can you believe that Hutch, “there but for the Grace of God” isn’t that one of your prayers or something?  I came close too, didn’t I?  I can’t help thinking how lucky I was to be born in the right place at the wrong time…if you see what I mean.

 

Tomorrow we go to Jerusalem…

 

…WOW!  I know it sound weird but I feel like I came home.  We went to Jerusalem and visited the Wall.  Mom was so pleased ‘cos I brought my prayer shawl and Kippa so I could go right up to the wall.  I put a prayer in there…I asked God to look after all the people I love; I guess he knows who they are, but I wrote him the list anyway.  Your name was right up there kid; in fact I realized I wrote your name above Nicky’s….does that mean I love you more than I love my brother?

It’s kind of scary here though – they have patrols armed with machine guns everywhere. This country is thirty years old and they are fighting to survive all the time.

Everyone wants a bit of this city; the Jews want the temple back; there was a church built on it and then it was replaced with a Mosque.  Funny isn’t it – it’s the same God after all.

Oh boy, I just re-read that last bit…you must think I swallowed a guide book or something!

 

I’m sending you a few photos with this letter so you get an idea of the place.

Have fun while I’m away…if you can’t be good, be careful!

Your best friend

Dave Starsky”

 

The photos showed all the classic views of the “Wailing Wall” and Jerusalem at night; the ‘Street called Straight’ and a couple of scenes of the bazaar quarter.  Hutch tacked them on the board with the others.

One photo showed Starsky, Lily and two versions of the same woman (one older than the other); on the back Starsky had written “the one on the right is the daughter; her name is Anita and _no I am not going to marry her!_ But momma lives in hope.  She’d love to say ‘my daughter-in-law-the-doctor’.  Don’t know how Rachel would feel about ‘my son-in-law-the-cop’

 

**********************************************

 “Dear Hutch

 

I’ve spent most of today with Anita and we had a long talk.  She’s really pissed at her mom for going on and on about how she isn’t married yet.  She started off (Anita that is) telling me that she was in a steady relationship and her mom was just being old-fashioned.  I told her about Terri; and how I reckoned that mom was getting desperate enough to have accepted a shiksa.   She was so sweet; she patted me on the arm and said how terrible it was and all.  Then she opened up about her ‘steady’ – her name is Shirley.  They met in med-school and have been together ever since.  You do not know how relieved I felt!  Then of course I had to explain to mom why there was no chance of her blue-eyed Davey marrying this doctor.  You know what momma said?  She said she didn’t know it happened with women…and wait for it…. “being a doctor you’d think she’d know how to get cured”.  I cracked up so much I could hardly get my breath.  I never did tell mom about John – guess it’s a good thing.  Funny I thought she was so open-minded and there you are. 

 

We’ve been cruising in the Mediterranean for the last couple of days and we start back up to the Atlantic tomorrow.  I’m not looking forward to the Bay again I can tell you.

I’ve been running the decks every day – I reckon most of the other passengers think I’m nuts – and I try to swim most days too.  Take a good look at the enclosed photo – recognize the lovely lady?

 

I guess the next card will be from England again.

 

Starsk”

 

Hutch looked at the photo; it took him a while to recognize Lily in her swimsuit.  He was impressed; his mom certainly wouldn’t look that good.

 

 

*************************************

 

 

 

“Dear Captain.

 

I’ve been thinking and I still need a little time out.  I guess the shrink was right and three months is what I need.  I’m going to stay on in Europe and visit a few ‘inland’ places.

Don’t let Hutch find another partner.  I’ll keep in touch.

 

Dave Starsky”

 

 

**************************************

 

“Hi Huggy

I’ve squared it with Dobey and I’m spending a little more time in Europe before I get back to work.  I asked Hutch to check my plants but I think maybe it would be better if you checked them out too – I don’t think he would really know how to deal with my better specimens.  Help yourself; there should be few dry leaves by now – I can trust Hutch not to tidy up!

Keep an eye on him for me

Starsky.”

 

 

********************************************

 

“London.

 

Dear Hutch.

 

I’m staying over here a while longer.  I squared it with Dobey and I’ve asked Huggy to take care of my plants – he has more regular hours!

I plan to take a little trip around Europe.

I _promise_ I’ll be back.  I put mom on the ‘plane back to New York this morning.  She was sobbing and saying what a good son I am for taking her to Israel and blah blah.  She got over Anita…I guess she’ll start hunting when she gets home – I will fly direct to LA!  Joe’s going to meet her at the airport.  Do me a favor and call her now and then; I’ll check in at the American Express offices so if you want to write me you can.  I’m starting with Paris; I’ll let you know where I’m going after that.

Don’t work too hard without me (heh heh)

 

Dave”

 

**************************************************

 

‘The EiffelTower’

 

“I got a great deal and bought a motorbike from an American kid in London who was going home.  Hey I went up this tower too!  The view is just amazing.  Paris is just like everything you ever heard about it.  Oh gee Hutch, don’t be jealous! I’ve mailed you a little gift.”

 

The gift arrived four days later; special delivery.  Hutch hefted the little package in his hand and tried to guess what his partner might have sent him.  Knowing Starsky’s strange eclectic taste he was ready to expect anything.  He set the package on the coffee table and opened it carefully (Starsky had written FRAGILE on the paper).  He smiled when he saw it; it was one of those globes with a scene inside and when you shake it snow falls. The scene was Paris; the Arc de Triomphe and the EiffelTower in inaccurate proximity.  Hutch felt a tear well up as he thought how carefully Starsky would have chosen the gift.

“Have a good time, buddy and hurry home.”

 

 

*************************************

 

 

“Dear Hutch

 

I’m sitting outside a café eating croissant and drinking really good coffee and watching all these Parisian women walk by.  

They don’t have any good burger joints or Mexican or all the stuff we are used to and the Chinese restaurants are really Vietnamese (I can’t face that!)  But, hey the steaks are perfect and I’m learning all kinds of new food.  You’d be in trouble – all your nutty health foods are nowhere to be seen!  I spent a half hour choosing a pastry – I swear it.

 

Boy this place is incredible; everywhere you look there’s some old building; and I swear there is only one skyscraper in the whole city. I passed on Notre Dame but I took a quick tour of the Louvre and saw the Mona Lisa.  Wow what a let down!  You always think it will be some big painting and that stuff about her eyes following you…well actually the thing is about the same size as my Pirelli calendar and the women on the calendar are prettier.  You know what? On the way out I saw this other painting by Leonardo of some guy and I don’t know but my cop’s instinct says it is the same model.  So maybe that’s why the smile is so smug!  Then I went up to Montmartre where the artists hang out – some of them do better portraits than Leonardo – but what do I know about it?

 

I was talking to a couple of backpackers in a café down in the artist’s quarter; they told me that they spent a few days down along a river valley visiting chateaux (castles to you buddy); apparently they are really fantastic.  Anyway these kids gave me their itinerary and showed me where they stayed and all (all places where they understood English) so I figure that’s where I’m heading next. It’ll take about a week I guess. Then I’ll go down south and the kids told me that I can check in with the Consulate in Marseilles to get my mail.

Dave”

 

***************************************************

 

The envelope was full of postcards of a series of beautiful castles and big houses each one more impressive than the last.

On the back of a picture of a gracious building that reached out over the river like a bridge Starsky had written.

 

“This is the best.  I can’t even begin to pronounce it. It is Chenonceau.  It has beautiful gardens and….oh boy Hutch, I can’t believe I’m doing this trip without you.”

 

_I wish I could be with you Starsk, I really do._

*************************************************

 

“Hi Hutch.  I’m writing this on the side of the road; chewing a piece of great French bread and some sausage and sipping a little red wine from the bottle.  I’m sitting under an olive tree and I can hear some kind of cicada

 

Woooooo.  This trip is like going back through time.  Once you get out of the cities it is another world.  I took this photo the other day.  These little cars are all over the place and when they finally die they use them for chicken shacks.  The engine like some kind of over-powered sewing machine and you should see the way they lean right over going around turns! 

Some of the roads are like dust tracks and in the last place I stayed I swear they still had a crank-up ‘phone and I had to book a call to mom….the owner called me a half hour later and pointed to a ‘phone booth in the hallway. She kept saying something and finally I realized she was saying New York!  Mom cried!

 

I just left a town called Avignon.  It still has walls all the way around it! I’m on my way to Marseilles, but I’m taking a detour to see the place where Van Gogh cut off his ear.  Aren’t you glad I didn’t get that bad?

 

I stay in cute little hotels – they don’t have motels here – and get fed all the stuff the local people eat.  I ate frogs’ legs and I ate snails…and not on a pizza!  Every morning I drink lots of good coffee and the bread and butter and jelly and then I go into the town where I’m staying and find the baker’s shop to buy a stick of bread (I’ve learned to say it right -  bag-ette) then I  go to another store and either buy a hunk of good cheese or some sausage and then to another store for a bottle of wine.  I haven’t seen one supermarket here yet.  But in some places I did my shopping in super markets (heh heh heh).  It’s amazing – I smile and point and they serve me.  I’ve also learned to ask for ‘van rooge’ and ‘sohseess’ (that’s wine and sausage) but I guess _you_ probably learned that at school while I was busy smoking under the bleachers. Cheese is no problem I just pick one that looks good – and they are all good!

So then I set off for the next place I’m going to visit and when I get hungry I settle down and picnic.  Sometimes I take a nap; then off again.  The roads are pretty uneven – sometimes I use the freeway (it’s a toll); sometimes I stick to another main road but I like to use the little roads and they can be dirt tracks or anything.  I go through little villages that look like something out of Disney and big cities with real ugly project blocks outside them then you get in to the town and it’s all museum time again.

 

Dave.”

 

 

***********************************

 

‘Marseille: the OldPort”

 

“Dear Hutch

This is not a marina!

I just got back from a boat trip to the Chateau d’If – a local version of Alcatraz and I’m sipping cool white wine and watching some kind of ferry going back and forward across the port.

 

I got your letter; thanks buddy for all you’ve done to keep mom calm.  I didn’t realize how upset she was that I didn’t go back with her. 

Sounds like you are having a quiet time at work – what is this; the bad guys are waiting for me to come back or what?

 

You say Dobey is really serious about that diet – will I recognize him when I get back? He wrote me too and there was a note from Rosie – she has a tooth that is about to fall out – make sure that the tooth fairy leaves something from ‘Uncle Dave’, I’ll pay you back when I get home….she’s my favorite not-niece so give her a dollar from me.

 

Marseilles has a kind of sleazy feel to it and apparently the Mafia is big here (mostly from Corsica which I guess is the French version of Sicily).  I found little hotel down near a beautiful bay a few miles out and I’m writing this sitting on a rock looking at the sea.  It’s fantastic but it’s not an ocean and there really is a difference.

 

Tomorrow I start off for Italy.  I’m going to stop in a place called Torino(!!!!!) and then on to Venice.  After that I guess I’ll go up into Switzerland and Austria. Then I’ll go up through Germany and on to Holland and get a ferry back to England.  I guess Amex in Venice is a sure bet if you want to write me again and then maybe Amsterdam.

 

I’m beginning to miss California.  You know that Joni Mitchell song about kissing a sunset pig…well she’s right, it’s ‘too old and cold and settled in its ways here’ but I’d have been crazy not to take the opportunity.  I don’t think I’d risk kissing a Highway Patrolman but I might give my partner a big smooch on the cheek when I see him again….they do that all the time here; men and women!  I was going past the Gendarmerie (see I’ve learnt a few  more words!) and this guy came running out in his uniform and his big shiny knee-boots – he looked like he’d lost his horse – and went over to an older guy walking along on the other side of the street and kissed him on both cheeks!  I thought “Hey; they are more liberated about sex than we are!” then I heard him call the older guy ‘Papa’! 

 

Dave”

 

*************************************************************

 

 

The postcard was of a crowd of masked people on St Mark’s Square, Venice.

 

“This is the _real thing_ buddy!  But the canals are just a stinky as that creek in front of your old place in the summer!  It is so romantic here I couldn’t help missing Terri.  The coffee is even stronger than in France – keeps me happy; and I finally got a really good pizza (I think my stomach was getting withdrawal symptoms) and the pasta is wonderful – especially with all the sea-foods they have here in Venice; and I tasted some booze called ‘Amaretto’ (copied it off the label to get it right). I head back up north tomorrow.”

 

“He’s missing Terri.” Hutch thought to himself.  “I wonder if he will ever really get over her.”

 

*******************************************

 

Huggy got a picture of people dressed for the Venice Carnival.

“And you thought your clients were weird!”

****************************************************

  
Rosie Dobey treasured her card; it showed a gondola.

“One day Uncle Dave will take you on one of these.”

 

***********************************************************

 

“Somewhere in Germany.

 

Dear Hutch

 

I got a letter from mom at the last Amex check in.  Thanks for calling her for me.  She said something about you sounding strange the last time – are you OK?

I feel kind of strange here.   I mean the countryside is beautiful and the people are friendly but I feel sort of uncomfortable…I can’t explain it.

I’ll be in Holland by tomorrow…then I guess I’ll get back to England.

 

Do you know if Huggy is checking on my plants for me – he doesn’t write like you do.

Your last letter really made me giggle – I can just see Dobey sitting there hoping no-one saw him with the ice-cream sundae, and in you walk with a camera!  If you want to rig the candy machine, the wire and buzzer are in the left drawer of my desk – can you remember how to do it?

What about that blonde woman you were hoping to date – the one who works in the DA’s office – any luck?  I hoped you might give me a little more news while I was away.  I’ll be back at the end of next week; then you and I are going to catch up.

Dave”

 

 

****************************************************

 

Amsterdam.

 

“Grass is legal here! They take you on guided tours of the prostitute district (all the girls sit in windows with a red light behind them; maybe we should tell Sweet Alice. I’m going up to Rotterdam early tomorrow and catching the first ferry I can get.”

 

*************************************

 

The ‘phone was ringing and Hutch rolled across the bed instinctively.

“Hi buddy!”

“Starsky…do you know what time it is?”

“Sure it’s…aw shit…sorry buddy; I guess I woke you up in the middle of the night again.”

“It’s Ok when it’s an emergency Starsk but…. Hey it doesn’t matter; it’s good to hear you.”

“I’m flying home on Wednesday – will you come and meet me at the airport?”

“I’ll be there with a big bouquet and a pennant in case you forgot what I look like.”

He heard Starsky chuckle.

“See you at the airport.”

“Starsk!”

“Yeah?”

“Wouldn’t it be better if you told me which flight to meet?”

“I forgot; TWA 984 coming in from London – ETA four fifteen pm.”

“I’ll be there.”

“I hope I will.”

He hung up.

 

******************************************************

 

Hutch was waiting at the airport – he had made sure that the plane was on time before leaving home.  He spotted Starsky who was struggling through the crowd.  He was dragging a big suitcase and a small kit-bag that Hutch didn’t recognize.  Hutch watched him as he came nearer.  Starsky was tanned and looked stronger and healthier than when he went away.  Most of all, he looked radiantly happy.

Suddenly Starsky was standing in front of him.

“You want your kiss now – or wait ‘til we get into the car?”

“Don’t you dare!”

Starsky dumped his bags and hugged his friend close to him, slapping him on the back as he did so. 

Hutch went to take the suitcase – but when he felt its weight he opted for the kitbag.

“Careful; there are breakables in there.” Starsky said.  He dragged the suitcase and balanced himself with a big bag marked “Heathrow Airport Duty Free”.  Hutch wondered what was in it.

 

The put the bags in the trunk – Starsky held onto the carrier for Heathrow – and started to negotiate the roads out of the airport.  Four flights from Europe had all arrived at about the same time and everywhere there were cars easing out of parking lots and tourists trying to hail taxis.  A car pulled jerkily out in front of them and Starsky laughed. “Bet it’s a Brit…wrong side of the road for them.  Plus they don’t have many automatics in Europe so I guess he keeps hitting the brake thinking it’s the clutch.”  Hutch giggled and concentrated on avoiding a fender bender.

“Could we stop off at Huggy’s first?”

“Sure.” Hutch glanced at his partner who was chattering about his trip like an excited kid.

 

They arrived at The Pits and Starsky bounded down the stairs before Hutch was even out of the car.

 

“Huggy!”

“Hey my man; what’s happening?”

“Lookit; get this hidden before Blondie arrives – he may not approve. I bought it for you in Amsterdam – the guy in the shop said it is the best joint roller on the market.” He handed Huggy a package.  Huggy gave him a sidelong look and stashed the gift behind the bar.  By the time Hutch was at the bottom of the stairs Starsky was handing Huggy his ‘official’ gift – a carton of Duty Free smokes.”

 

“What can I get my friends to drink?”  Huggy asked.

Starsky swaggered slightly and said ‘ Doo van rouge sivoo play garssong.”  Huggy winked and served three glasses of Napa valley red.  Hutch rolled his eyes.  “How long were you in Italy?” 

“Four days.”

“Thank God for that – I hate to think what your Italian sounds like.”

“My Italian?  Hey you forget where I grew up.”  He let out a stream of something that as far as Hutch was concerned could have been Swahili.  Angel came out of the kitchen with a bar of soap and a big grin – “Wash you mouth out Starsky….”

The three friends had to lean on the bar to get their breath back they were laughing so much.  When he recovered Hutch said “I do not want to know what that meant!”

“Me neither;” said Starsky, “my friend Sal used to say it when he was mad with someone – I didn’t know it was dirty!”  The twinkle in his eye betrayed him.

 

“Come on Hutch, drink up.  I want to get home.”

 

In the car Starsky started singing under his breath. “It’s so nice to go traveling to London Paris and Rome….but it’s so much nicer yes it’s so much nicer to come home.”

 

Starsky dumped his stuff on the bed and came back to the living room.  He glanced over at his pot-garden and smiled.  Huggy had done a good job and the plants were lush and ferny.  In his way, and without knowing it, Hutch had done his job too – the dead leaves had dried perfectly where they fell on the bureau and the floor.  Starsky went to his wine rack and opened a bottle; he poured a glass for himself and one for Hutch and motioned that they sit on the sofa.

 

“Ok; gift number one.”

Starsky delved into the carrier and produced a big bottle of Hutch’s favorite Scotch Whiskey.

“Gift number two.”

Again he delved into the bag like Santa in a toy store.  This time he pulled out a bag marked ‘Harrods’ and handed it to Hutch.  Hutch opened it and pulled a smart necktie.  He looked at Starsky who grinned his big lop-sided grin.  “That’s in case momma ever wins and I have to go through with it!”

 

“Oh and gift number three.  I guess it’s for both of us really.”  He leaned forward and put his glass on the table before putting his arm around Hutch’s shoulder and planting a big kiss on his cheek.

 

Starsky raised his glass and smiled at Hutch.  “To Me and Thee!”

 

**********************************************

 

 

_A/N I based much of the cruise on one I took in or around 1970 with my school. The sights and sounds of France in the late 70s are the sights and sounds I experienced on an exchange trip to the Loire Valley in 1973. I know London like the back of my hand and spent many a fun moments in Lee Ho Fook’s waiting for a werewolf to serve the Dim Sun!_


End file.
